


After Hours Review

by QuillMind



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Candy, Counter Sex, F/M, Lollipops, Oral Fixation, Other, Power Imbalance, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Iwai has no complaints with you as his new employee at Untouchable.  You do your job well and efficiently, and are good with customers.  Too good, he might say.  As the owner and manager, it's his responsibility to make sure employees are behaving properly.





	After Hours Review

**Author's Note:**

> I recall from the second I saw a brief glimpse of Iwai in the very first P5 trailer I was thinking, "I would like to learn about him!" And you can be damn sure I maxed his confidant on my playthrough (Haru was the only one I didn't, as a matter of fact). Anyway, you may have seen by now that I'm a sucker for workplace/power imbalance relationships, so... yes.
> 
> Thanks to [rainbow-slammer](http://rainbow-slammer.tumblr.com/) for beta reading!

Since you started working at Untouchable, the shop had seen a definite turn for the better.  You had taken it upon yourself to give the place a thorough cleaning that included getting rid of a lot of junk that had been sitting around, and dusting off the tops of boxes and display items.  It wasn’t long before word spread among local shoppers and airsoft enthusiasts that the Shibuya shop that only had a surly, middle-aged man as its proprietor had gained a cute new employee, and soon there was a steady increase in business.  

Iwai was thankful for this, really, he was--with more sales, he was able to put away a larger amount towards Kaoru’s university tuition--but he quickly found that his feelings were mixed on the matter.  

Previously, during the long chunks of time where no customers were around, you and he had engaged in plenty of casual conversations, something he would not have expected of himself; small talk was typically not his thing.  Yet the more he was with you, the more he wanted to keep talking, to hear you talk, and to learn about you.  He had been pleased to find that the feeling appeared mutual judging from how much more you smiled and laughed and became sassier with your remarks as you’d established a level of comfort with him.  

So it was… disconcerting to see you smiling and laughing in the same way with customers, not to mention being apparently oblivious to them staring at your ass as you climbed on a stepstool to grab an out-of-reach item.  Or even right now, when a gangly university student was flustered and shaky while you pressed against him to demonstrate a proper Weaver stance.  

_ He _ had taught you that, Iwai thought with a displeased grunt.  

There was a sharp crack inside his mouth.  He’d bitten through his lollipop.  

****

You mumbled to yourself the list of things to do for closing.  Flipping the sign to ‘closed’: check.  Turning off the lights for the display cases: check.  Locking the door: check...  

“You can go home now.”  

You turned around and frowned at Iwai’s statement.  He was seated in his usual spot behind the counter with a lollipop stick poking out of the side of his mouth.  

“I still need to cash out,” you said, walking through the aisle towards him.  

“Already did that.  We’re good for tonight, go on home.”  

You tilted your head at him.  Iwai was hardly a chipper person to begin with, but he seemed a lot more terse than he had been in the morning. 

“Iwai-san, are you that eager to get rid of me?”  

That got his attention.  He raised his eyes to meet yours as you stood in front of the counter with your arms stretched wide to the sides and fingertips planted on the stainless steel frame.  

“Nah--it’s the weekend and all, so I just figured you’d wanna go somewhere to go have some fun.”  

You paused before responding to that, and when you did your voice was notably smoother.  “I like being here.”  

“...Yeah?”  

Your fingernails tapped on the glass of the counter.  “Yeah.  And I don’t mind staying a bit later if there’s more to do.”  

Silence fell between you two as you stared at each other.  

Iwai was no fool.  He had not survived in his previous occupation for as long as he had without being good at observing people and figuring out their intentions.  And right now, you were definitely talking about something that wasn’t work-related.  But caution was another quality that he’d required for the sake of keeping his neck and fingers attached.  However cool you might be with all this, he was still your employer, in a position of having power over you.  

...When put that way, it was quite the turn-on.  

_ Focus, man, focus. _

He took the lollipop stick out of his mouth and pitched it into a trash can nearby, then grabbed a new one from a display box and peeled the wrapper off.  

You sighed and put your hands on your hips.  “You’re going to get cavities if you keep eating those at your pace,” you said.  

The candy click-clacked against Iwai’s teeth a few times before he pulled it out, holding the thin stick between his comparatively large thumb and forefinger.  “I figure it’s better than cigarettes,” he remarked.  “And to this very day, I don’t have a single cavity.”  

You quirked an eyebrow and smiled.  “Really?”  

It was said as a question, but Iwai heard the challenging tone in your voice.  “Really.  See for yourself.”  He opened his mouth.  

You bent forward to rest on the countertop and peered inside.  Sure enough, his teeth were pristine and white without even the smallest trace of a filling.  

“Well, good for you.”  

Iwai chuckled and closed his mouth, but he didn’t move back.  There were only mere inches of space between you two.  “What about you?”

“What about me?”  

Iwai smirked and pointed the lollipop at you.  “What’s the inside of your mouth like?”  

You mirrored that same smirk back at him.  “Why don’t you find out?”  Letting your head fall back a bit, you opened your mouth.  

He snickered.  Pressing the lollipop onto your tongue as if this were a physical exam, he glanced around in your mouth, noting how pink and shiny it was.  He saw a couple of molars that had white composite fillings and tsk’d at you.  

“Kinda hypocritical of you to be lecturing me when you can’t take care of yourself, isn’t it?” he drawled, rolling the lollipop over your tongue from side to side.  

Your eyes showed indignance, but you obediently stayed in place.  Grinning, Iwai began moving his hand forward and back so that the candy he was holding stroked over your tongue in a highly suggestive manner.  You understood the implication immediately and shivered, but couldn’t speak due to the sweet hardness that was roaming inside of you as it pleased.  With his gaze fixed on you, your mind went into action, imagining him staring in that same lazy and hedonistic way, pulling your hair as he gave your face a thorough fucking.  

Saliva was pooling so you grunted and tried to close your mouth to swallow, but Iwai pushed down on your tongue hard and shook his head.  He  _ wanted _ you to make a mess.  It made your eyes almost close and your palms curl into fists.  

“You seriously getting turned on by just a candy?” he asked, his voice far lower than before.  

You moaned, though whether it was out of denial or admission was not clear.  Your knees bent and you started to tilt your head back.  Without warning, Iwai pushed the lollipop to practically touch the back of your throat, and the sudden jerk you made resulted in a ribbon of drool spilling over your lips onto the counter.  

“So dirty,” Iwai sighed in pretend disappointment.  He got up from his seat and pulled the lollipop out of your mouth.  You swallowed hard and panted for air.  Iwai admired how red your lips had become from the cherry-flavoured lollipop, and he thought fondly of you gulping down something else with just as much enthusiasm--though that would have to wait for another time.  

“Stay where you are,” he ordered, planting the lollipop back in his own mouth as he came around the counter to stand behind you.  Even though you were doing as you were told, Iwai didn’t miss the little tremble that rippled through your body.  

“You really like being here?”  

“Yes,” you replied, feeling his eyes roaming over you.  

He let a few seconds of silence pass to build anticipation, leaned forward so that his chest was to your back, then finally, finally after weeks of you fantasizing about it, he put his hands on you.  One on your side just where your ribs began, and the other resting on your hip to rub in circles.  

You had no conscious control--your back arched immediately and you emitted a thin gasp.  

Iwai grinned and let his hands continue on, enjoying the warmth that came through your clothes.  He couldn’t see your face, obviously, but it wasn’t hard to imagine the lustful expression you were wearing at the moment given how your head tilted back and your hips swayed as if begging for more.  

“You liking this?” he snorted, sliding under your shirt.  While his hands were worn with age and their fair share of scars and calluses, your skin was smooth and pliant.  

“Yes,” you said again, wanting to saw your legs together when Iwai shoved your bra up and out of the way to grope at your breasts.  

He flipped your skirt up to rest on your back, whistling at the sight of the thong you were wearing.  

“Does that even count as underwear?” he snickered, pulling back the thin strip of fabric to let it snap against your ass.  “Don’t get much for your money, do you?”

“I don’t want lines to show when I wear skirts,” you shuddered, distracted by the ache that was spreading from your lower body.  

Iwai’s tongue moved his lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other.  “Yeah?  Or maybe you want people thinking you’ve got nothing on underneath.  Get them thinking all sorts of nasty shit about you.  I know I sure did.”

The moan you made was generated more from that admission than the way he pinched your nipple.  

“S--sounds rather inappropriate to me.  An employer having such thoughts about his employee.”  His hands were literally full of you, both squeezing at your supple flesh--but it still wasn’t enough.  

As if he’d read your mind, Iwai chose that moment to grind his hips into yours, giving you a very clear feel of the bulge that was straining in his pants.  

“Ha, you wanna talk inappropriate?  Do I have to remind you of the face you made with just a lollipop in your mouth?  Or--” he paused to let his hand go forward over your hip and dive into the front of your panties, “how wet you got because of it?”  

You alternated between biting your lip and huffing breaths through your teeth, but the needy whines were consistent throughout as Iwai tortured you.  He had intended to start with one finger at first, only to find that you were so slick with desire that two went in with almost no effort.

“Shit, you’re fucking  _ soaking _ my hand--is this how you always are at work?  Creaming yourself while being surrounded by customers?”  

He was teasing, obviously, but you heard something else, too.  Even for Iwai himself, putting that thought into words seemed to catalyse something in him, like in movies when the hammer of a pistol was pulled back to let audiences know that some serious shit was about to go down.  

“Sometimes,” you taunted.  “For one, that guy with the glasses is pretty cute.”

Iwai’s eye twitched.  Were you joking?  You did seem quite friendly with Akira, that highschooler who’d started coming around the shop recently.  He was a frequent customer and seemed all right, but there was an unusual air to him that Iwai couldn’t quite place.

He moved his fingers in and out of you and got his other hand to join in by playing with your clit.  He bent down so that his mouth was right next to your ear.  Stubble scratched at your neck.

“That your type?  Younger guys?  You really think you’d be satisfied by a kid like that?”  

The rumble of his voice was so close to you it made your insides tighten around his fingers.  

“Why, do you have something better to offer me?”  

“Ha, I just might.”  

Without warning he withdrew from your body, prompting a pitiful whimper from you.  Then his hand came into your field of vision, fingers glistening from swimming around in your arousal.  

“Clean me up,” he ordered, some of that past yakuza menace coming back to him more than he’d intended.  

You did as you were told without hesitation, then he took himself away from you again all too soon.  The sounds of a belt and zipper being undone followed by a foil packet being torn open were music to your ears, but every second without his touch was agonizing.  

“You’re dripping onto the floor,” Iwai observed in a sleazy tone, watching your juices trail down your thighs while more fell between them onto the tiled surface.  The thong was yanked to the side, allowing the head of his cock to nudge at your entrance while he took hold of your hips.  

“Drooling from both mouths--what a fucking  _ mess! _ ”  On that last word, he buried himself to the hilt in one thrust, stretching you in every direction.  No amount of self-control would have been enough to prevent you from the wail you made or the tremor that rippled through you from head to toe.  

Iwai felt the lollipop in his mouth crack from his teeth clenching hard.  Being a single father working full-time and hardly possessing the nature of a social butterfly had defaulted him to a mostly celibate life for several years.  This was hardly a complaint; there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Kaoru, and it wasn’t like he  _ needed _ to be in a relationship the way some people did.  But plunging in and out of your hot, tight vice was reviving a long-dormant hunger--one that would not be satisfied with just one taste.  

The walls of the shop echoed with lascivious noise--skin slapping, wet friction, coarse grunts and curses from Iwai balancing out the plaintive mewling from you.  

“Still think you’d wanna fuck with that kid?” Iwai panted, watching the way your ass jiggled each time his cock slammed into you.  “Still think he’d be enough for you?”  

The rigorous motion you were being subjected to warped your speech.  “Nn, no-o-o… It, it wouldn’t be enough-- _ aah! _  It wouldn’t be enough!”  

“You liking this, huh?  Being bent over the counter and fucked by your boss?”  

“Yes--yes!  I love it so much!”  He was hitting inside you at just the right spot, and with his hand back to rubbing your clit again, he was driving you mad.  Your arms lost their power and you collapsed onto the counter.  

“Christ, you tryin’ to kill me or something?”  Truthfully, he was not that much more composed, hissing as you just kept getting tighter and tighter around him.  

You didn’t reply, only able to focus on the wave that was crashing towards you.  “Oh god, please, more, more, more--!!”  

_ “Fuck--!” _

Boxes toppled and fell from the shelves.  Iwai shattered the lollipop in his mouth and the stick fell away, forgotten.  The metal legs of the counter screeched across the floor though they were beaten in volume by your orgasm-induced shout.  Within seconds Iwai was met with his own release, groaning and convulsing as he held you with bruising strength.  

Your vision dragged itself back into focus, and you stared dazedly at the circles of fog your breath was making on the countertop.  Above you, Iwai lifted himself up, giving a playful nip to your ear before slowly pulling out.  

You weren’t in any hurry to fix yourself up.  By the time Iwai disposed of the condom and was fully dressed again, you had only just managed to raise yourself onto your elbows.  Before you could think of something to say, he scooped you up into his arms and carried you to the chair on the other side of the counter.  

He crouched down in front of you.  “Are you cut anywhere?” he asked, looking over your arms and chest.  

“What?  I--”  

Iwai jerked his thumb back to the counter and you looked.  The pane of glass that you had been on top of had a long crack in it, a result of the rough activity that had just taken place there.  

“Oh, shit,” you whispered.  

Once Iwai was certain that you were unharmed, he leaned back.  “Looks like you’re fine.”  That roguish smirk was back again as he inspected the rest of you.  Sweat had given your skin a primal sheen, bonding some stray locks of hair to your cheeks like glue.  Heat came off you like a radiator, and although your shirt and skirt were covering you again, the disheveled state of your bra and the wetness along your thighs were still dead giveaways to what you had been doing.  

“Now correct me if I’m wrong,” Iwai began, “but I think I’m seeing a  _ pretty good _ example of someone who’s satisfied, wouldn’t you say?”  

You conceded with a tired laugh.  “Yes, I’d agree.  Am I seeing one, too?”  

“Weeeell… No.”  

“No?”  

Iwai cocked an eyebrow.  “I mean, I’ve got a messy floor, a broken countertop, and an employee with questionable conduct.  That’s a lot of extra shit for me to deal with, you know.”  Rising to his feet, he held your chin between his thumb and forefinger.  “I might have to take it home to work on.  Could even be an all-nighter.”  

The kiss he gave you was surprisingly gentle, although there was still that rough, aggressive undertone to it, by the growly hum from his throat, the way he held your face a bit tighter, and the remaining few pieces of lollipop that he pushed into your mouth.  When he drew back you saw a red tongue flick out to lick his lips.  

“Kaoru’s staying at a friend’s tonight,” he said huskily.  “Come stay over.  I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’re not gonna be able to think of anyone else at work but me.”  

What does one say to something like that?  For you, at least, only one option was available.  

“Okay.”  

When the two of you would arrive (together) at the shop the next day, the first order of business was to order a replacement for the broken glass panel.  Iwai would tell you it was coming out of your pay, so you were going to have to work more hours from now on.  

You had no complaints with this, even if the next day involved a decent amount of time spent cleaning up around the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> The lollipop wasn't as active a prop when I first planned this story out, I swear. (*´∀`*)
> 
> Why don't you drop on by my [Tumblr](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/) and we can debate whether I've been incorporating candy/food into my fics too often or not?


End file.
